The Thief's Daughter
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is about Garrett from the newest game after it had gotten rebooted and it tells about his daughter as well. It follows the reboot pretty closely in the beginning, but goes off in a different direction in later chapters. So, please bear with me on this story, and please tell me if you like, love or hate the whole damned thing. Just don't like it at all, go read something else..
1. Chapter 1

Garrett was out stealing valuables when he met Rose Marie. Almost every night found them stepping out when Garrett wasn't doing a job for Basso and they fell in love. One night, they finally did the deed and she became larger over the next nine months. One night, while Garrett was out doing a job for Basso, she eventually went into labor and began to push the baby out. She gave birth to a baby girl and she tied off the umbilcial cord and got it cut as well. Too weak to breast feed the babe for just a moment, she wrote a letter to Garrett, telling him that had happened and she told him that she loved him before bleeding to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett came home to the clock tower, when all of a sudden he heard an infant's cries. He found Rose Marie dead and his infant daughter crying her heart out. Garrett managed to find a wet nurse for Mercy while he told Basso about his daughter,

After hearing the story though, he was at first outraged, than he relaxed when the wet nurse brought Mercy inside the Crippled Burrick and handed her to her father with tenderness and loving care. Basso sighed and said, alright Garrett, I'll bite, I'll assume you'll be wanting to train her as a thief when she gets older?

Garrett smiled as he asked what you think Basso?


	3. Chapter 3

Eight years later, after losing her mother, Mercy has her mother's compassion for others despite not truly knowing her well. Garrett told her how she caught him stealing a bracelet from her mother's jewelry box and she called him out on it. They became intimate after stepping out for several months and she became prengant with her. And yet, here they were eight years later with Garrett teaching Mercy everything he knows about being a master thief. _She excelled at her lessons well until the night Garrett disappeared. She was at the clock tower when Basso told that her father was captured and read the note saying that shew should wait twelve years until she had turned eighteen to star making inquries at the church. She allowed Basso to read the note while she remained lost in thought until she declared I will do what my father says and wait until I'm eighteen and than, there will be blood and all hell will break loose. Mercy waited for the next twelve years until her eighteenth birthday turned the cornor. And at that time, her father was 39._


	4. Chapter 4

When Mercy had turned eighteen a beggar told her to talk to Basso at the church. She repilied by saying, I don't know where the church is, can you please help me find it? The lass smiled and nodded and said follow me Mercy,. Together, they walked to the church where The Queen Of Beggars keeps her court. Mercy's wearing her mother's leather armor when she trained as a thief under Garrett. Along with the tools, but the fingerless were recently added and the vest as well. All of it unpolished too, to avoid being spotted while she was working on stealing things. Like gold and jewels and other unqiue items to store within the clock tower. However, upon arriving, she met her uncle Basso with a hug and bowed before the queen herself, saying good day my lady. She smiled and said, my dear, it's a pleasure to finally meet Garrett's daughter. Come here my child, and she did as she was told. The queen gently placed a hand on her cheek and asked, so tell me, Basso, why her? She's just as capable to do the work and than some, My Lady, he said. After hearing Basso's answer, she said, Mercy, let's make it better for you with the outfit that matches your father's, shall we? And the thieves went to work, making it happen. Her boots and fingerless gloves were still a part of the outfit.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the clothes were made, Mercy had put them on and was please with the result. Including the cowl that she pulled up over her mouth and nose easily. She thanked the Queen of Beggars and the others for everything, when she was presented with a quiver full of various arrows and the finest bow to ever have been made.

She gave a heart felt thanks as she took them and placed the quiver on her back. While she tested the bow's pull with quite a bit of ease. She gave Basso a smile and asked. " So, where do I start looking for my father?" They suggested working from the clock tower to Northcrest Manor and other areas as well.

Mercy began to work on her craft with such grace and ease, that everyone was simply amazed at how well she knows it. But when she got home, she sensed that she wasn't alone. So, she found the lad who followed her home and asked him, " Did you take a wrong turn?" He answered her saying. " No Mercy, I didn't. I was hoping that you would help us though."

She asked. " Who is this us and what's your name?" Will replied. " My name's William, but you can call me Will my lady." Mercy snorted before replying," Don't call me my lady Will, it's just Mercy to you. Now, that answers just one of the two questions, I've asked you Will, who's this us you've mentioned? Because If it's Orion's group, I'll deal with them. But let my uncle, Basso know if there's any further problems will you?"

"Now, get the HELL out of my home you sorry bastard. And if anything, William, try NOT to get killed by the damned guards."


	6. Chapter 6

_Mercy went to the Crippled Burrack and told Basso about William following her back to the clock tower. And how, after talking for a few minutes, told him to get out._

_Basso swore quite a bit after hearing about it. She allowed Basso to continue ranting until she calmed him down when a baby started crying._

_Mercy sighed and asked, " Uncle Basso, please tell me what it is that the client wants me to do?" Once she had the information, Mercy smiled and left the Burrack when she lifted the covering attached to the hood that she keeps up, with the cloak on her back, along with the quiver and bow on top of the cloak._

_She did what the client wanted, by planting false evidence within a noble's home. Stating that he had stolen the gemstones from the last shipment that came in from India, of course. And the guards knew it too._


	7. Chapter 7

For a few moments, Mercy thought to herself. " Why would Papa want me to be a thief? Maybe to continue his legacy one day as a master thief?" Then, as an afterthought, " God, I bloody well hate this whole damned city. It stinks to high heaven, and that's on a good day."

She left the window she was at, looking over the city and made sure the owner of the house was asleep from over drinking before putting out all the candles to make stealing valuable items. Such as pictures, letters, gems, jewellery, paintings, and rare books as well as unlocking safes in the house easier.

One night, she re-encountered Will again while out looking for homes to steal from. Mercy asked him. " Will are you following me again? Or is this a social call?" To which he answered her. " Yes, I'm needing your help in being trained as a thief." The young thief snorted as she replied. " Like hell I'm going to be training the likes of you in MY TRADE Will. It takes months, if NOT YEARS of training."


	8. Chapter 8

_Later on that day, she received the news that she was to both train and bring Will up to speed on current events. Mercy gave Basso a look before she herself began ranting about it. She told him. " Uncle Basso, this is crazy. But since you told me, I will do it and see that it gets done. And I'm doing this under a damned protest."_ _Basso nodded and replied. " I know that you're doing this under protest dearest heart, but Orion insisted that you'd be the one to do it Mercy. And your father had also trained Erin before she died lovey." _ _That night, Mercy took William on a heist. They worked on getting inside the shop. They picked up everything of value inside the house and shop before leaving, to go back to the clock tower. Mercy smiled and said. " Will, you did really well on your first heist."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Mercy went back to the Queen's court to discuss things over. When she collapsed without warning. Will had gently picked her up and carried her home to the clock tower, where he tended to his teacher, until she came around fully._

_She asked him. " Will, what the hell just happened? And why am I back at the clock tower?" He answered her truthfully. " Mercy, you were with the Queen of Beggars earlier to update her on current events when you collapsed. And I had carried you home. Are you going to be alright?" _

_The young thief nodded and answered simply. " I think so Will. But, I saw something happening over eighteen years ago. But I can't seem to fully understand all of it just yet."_


	10. Chapter 10

She was often unable to move when the visions came on. But she had gotten used to them easily. Together, the two young thieves got better at their craft every chance they had presented to them.

Late one night, they worked on an important job as a group. And they had gotten it done well. They stole valuable gems and gold. Basso told to take a few nights off, and Mercy agreed to do it. She had a vision with Will watching over her. The visions would come and go like moonlight. It was hard to predict when Mercy would have one, while on a job or otherwise.

She woke up from it and asked. " Will. Did I have another vision?" He nodded and answered her. " Yes, you did have another vision Mercy." Together they remained in the clock tower until she had gotten restless and left. Mercy climbed the tower to the top to think and she thought to herself. " Oh Papa, I don't know what to do anymore. Who's Erin? Your student I would guess. Because I'm seeing her in my visions from over eighteen years ago. And I can't understand them at all. I wish you were here to help me understand. But I will find you. I promise. And Erin, please help me do so."


	11. Chapter 11

_One night, Mercy was given a fresh lead. By Orion, of all people. She kept her private thoughts to herself as they took a look at the Manor, from a distance of course. Orion told her. " Girl, that's where Garrett and Erin went to get the Arkenstone well over eighteen years ago. The girl died after slipping on the roof and losing her grip on your father's hand. It wasn't his fault. But He felt like it was and kept stealing items until he met your mother. He kept her in the dark as much as possible about what had happened here."_

_Life was good and kept going on around the young thieves. Together, they did well on their heists and other jobs that Basso gave them. One night, Mercy had gotten a vision, worse than the others, telling her to go to the Brothel. And she did so without telling anyone about it. Not even Will._

_She found the headmistress easily and asked her a few questions. The woman answered her truthfully. " Mercy, Erin used to work here as a call girl until your father rescued her from this life. He trained her but she was always headstrong and kept doing things her way. She was stubborn and had a tool that she used as a rope and everything else. It was what got her killed in the first place. I hope this information helps you out deary. Do come again if you want another job working here." _


	12. Chapter 12

_Two hearts are often shown, while the third is almost always kept hidden. Until you find that special someone to show it to of course. _

_ Garrett's Point Of View_

_Garrett thought to himself. " My God, Mercy would be eighteen by now. I miss her laughter as she pranced about the clock tower. I hope that she's doing alright." A door opened and a guardsman appeared with a lighted torch. The witch tried, in vain, to make Garrett talk about Erin and his daughter, Mercy._

_Of course, he wouldn't talk about either one of them, as they were his girls only. They screwed him up further to try and make him talk. But Garrett had never said a word about them. The bitch in charge of making him talk said. " Fine, you won't talk, we'll find your precious daughter and try to make her talk about Erin."_

_Garrett told her flat out. " Mercy doesn't even know who Erin is you sorry bitch. And if you ever think of harming her, I will kill you myself."_


	13. Chapter 13

_" It's been an awful time, these past twelve years" muttered Mercy to herself. Will gave her a questioning look all the while, Orion kept on ranting about losing people. _

Eventually, he calmed down and asked no one in general, " How the hell do we replace people if they just keep on dying from the Gloom?" One of the beggars suggested something. " How about using he young, the poor, and the old as spies Orion?"

_Mercy nodded her head in agreement and said. " I'll pay them myself Nicholas. From what I've made lately, I'll be glad to do it. As long as Will helps me with the information gathering, no matter how sketchy it is." Both Will and Orion agreed to doing what Nicholas suggested and Mercy sent him home to bring the Queen up to speed on current events._


	14. Chapter 14

Mercy kept pretending not to be crippled and such by all of the visions she's been having lately. But.. she's kept them under wraps and pretty well hidden. The spy network was put into play, for everything. From the rich flaunting their jewellery and watches, to anything on Garrett's whereabouts. Anything at all.

Life just keeps marching on, just like a dance. She was out on the rooftops, looking for nothing to steal when, she saw the Thief taker General. She vaguely remembers the damned bastard from over twelve years ago.

from when he caught her father. Mercy almost killed him, but opted to kill him later on. And she melted into the shadows, without a sound. She got back to the tower and told Will what happened. " I was standing on the rooftops like I usually do, when I saw him. The Thief taker General. Just standing there, boldly as you please, asking for someone to kill him. I almost thought about doing it, but opted to wait... For now anyway."


	15. Chapter 15

Will took some time off to go and get some items stolen and sold to Basso. He went home to the clock tower, only to find Mercy out cold with a vision taking a firm hold on her. She went into a seizure and he held her head while it went through it's course.

Garrett's Point Of View

Garrett was almost always cold and shivering due to the cold and dampness of his cell. The woman trying to make him talk was a childhood friend named Rose. Who had a twin sister named Erin, whom Garrett saved from the Brothel years earlier.

One day Rose asked him. " Garrett, why won't you tell me what I need to know about Erin and your daughter?" He retorted. " The reason why I don't tell you anything, you fucking bitch, is because one's dead and the other is long gone from here by now."

Will's point of view

Will thought to himself. " My God, Mercy hates having to train me. But she's doing it. The Queen knows it's difficult for her to do it. But she's only a few years younger than I am at this point."

Mercy's pov

Mercy gave the Queen an update on current events while Will was standing close by. Mercy thought to herself, " Papa, I will find you one day. And that's a promise from me."

The Queen gave her a smile as the young thief explained the visions she's been having lately. " My Lady, that day while I was giving you an update, I noticed that the room was beginning to spin before I collapsed." The Queen nodded and replied.

" My dear, these visions you've been having, they're relating to Erin yes?" Mercy said rather simply, " Yes, though I don't understand it all."


	16. Chapter 16

_Each time that the visions came, Mercy allowed herself to become immersed heart and soul within the shadows themselves. She always kept following Erin down long hollow path ways as a shadow thief. And each time, she saw Erin being trained as a thief by her father._

_Only this time she saw the claw that Erin had made and the brothel as well. She was, at first, appalled and then angered that her father's apprentice's life before becoming a thief, was one of being forced on by men of all ages. But, finally, the vision began fading when, the young girl felt Erin's eyes upon her. The young woman told her,_

_" Be careful young thief, for there are many dangers upon this path you're on. Tread carefully, for the perils are just as deadly as the ones holding your father are." Mercy woke up the next morning and told Will about what Erin told her the night before. Will asked her flat out._

_" Are you sure that's all she said Mercy? Is there anything else that was being said at the time?" To which she answered him. " No, but I did see that damned Brothel again. Therefore, I'll be heading there again to speak with the head mistress. Because I think she wasn't being totally honest with me before." _

_Upon the young thief's arrival, however, a drunk nobleman approached her asking. " What are your services or skills little one?" Not realizing that she wasn't a prositute whatsoever. One of the other girls knew Mercy wasn't a call girl, so she intervined and guided him off to her chambers. While another went to get the headmistress and tell her of the young thief's arrival._

_Mercy was taken to the headmistress's rooms. To talk of course. She asked her. "Why was Erin working as a call girl before becoming an apprentice to my father?" The older woman patted the bed as if to say " Sit down" and Mercy did so without being told any further._

_She began the tale. " You see Mercy, I had two daughters. Twins, no less, Rose and Erin. I never wanted this life for them. Rose married the Thief Taker General's son while Erin was spirited away by your father. Only to submit to the pain here, so that they wouldn't hurt him. They were caught here once. And now, Erin is dead because of a job. Now, my dear dear girl, please be careful. Oh, and be sure to talk to Basso about Crestwood Manor and Erin and your father." _

_Mercy nodded in agreement and left the brothel without any big fuss. Once back home at the clock tower, Mercy wrote down the information the brothel's headmistress gave her that night. "Over the next day or two", she thought to herself. "I'll also what Erin told me in that vision I had of the brothel." _


	17. Chapter 17

one day, Mercy asked Basso about Crestwood Manor and why Erin died. He gave her as much information as he could on it at the time and she understood. Now, half the time, Mercy felt like she was losing patience with her apprentice, but she's often kept her temper within check.

One night, there was another heist job to do. This time, however, Will was doing the breaking and entering. With eyes shining bright in antipation pf the items begging to be snatched up and sold to Basso. Life was good for thieves now.

Rose smiled to herself as she told her liege about what the master thief had told her. { The present moment} Will knew that Mercy was waiting on him to break the locks with his own set of lock picks. And he pulled it off pretty well. Together, they entered the shop and Mercy told him what they were looking for.

" Will, it's a rare volume of the Bible that we need to lift from the safe once we find else, is also fair game my friend." The store was, of course, a book store so the young girl was as happy as a pig in mud at that point in time. They kept it underneath 30 minutes and they got out within record time. They kept to the shadows as they left the scene of the crime.

Once at the Crippled Burrick, they gave Basso the book and asked in unison. " Is this the book that we're looking for Basso?" Basso nodded and answered in reply, " Hell yes it is you two. But you better keep it close as a necklace Mercy girl."

And they agreed as Will placed it in Mercy's quiver as an extra item within it of course. That night, Mercy felt restless when, she felt another vision coming on. In it, she saw Erin guiding her to her remains. She clearly stated. "Mercy, you must now avenge my murder. For it was my own mother and sister who murdered me." Mercy made a vow to Erin.

" I will find your remains Erin and give you a proper burial and avenge you as well." Erin nodded and replied, " Take my climbing claw when you find my remains. And use it, for it's meant to both be a tool. But a weapon as well. Like the jack that your father uses my child."

And just like that, the vision was ended. Will knew what Mercy was wanting to do at that point.


	18. Chapter 18

_Mercy found Erin's remains and gave her a proper burial. And she gave her a proper good-bye from her father who loved Erin as much as her mother. All the while, keeping her climbing claw to herself. as part of her silent vow. That night, Mercy told Basso about it and he was furious with her._

_He asked her. " Are you nuts girly?! Why on God's green earth would you give her a proper burial? She was a maniac." She snorted and said. " She told me to Uncle Basso. It's not MY FAULT that doing it for Erin. Because she was bloody murdered by her mother and sister."_

_"Murdered?" exclaimed Basso. " Who knew." The young thief said in reply. " I did know Uncle Basso, because she guided me to her remains in the vision that I recently had. She told me that her mother and sister had her murdered at Crestwood Manor over eighteen years ago." _

_Basso muttered only one word. " Damn." She nodded in agreement and was about to leave when he asked her. " Can I see the claw dearest heart?" She nodded and gave him the claw. After studying it for several minutes, he nodded in consent of Mercy using it as a tribute to Erin. _

_And he said as much. "Mercy, since Erin told you to use the claw, than by all means, please use the damned thing as she intended it to be used dearest heart."_


	19. Chapter 19

With each vision that Mercy had, however, it is soon realized that there was a hidden path being revealed to the young thief. One night, there was another important heist job to do from Basso. Mercy picked the twins Ezra and Mara, along with herself and Will.

Together, the four of them met at the house while Mercy worked on picking the locks. Once inside, Mercy crept up the stairs while the others remained down stairs and picking letters and jewellery too. She went over to an open window for some odd reason.

Mercy watched the sun go down behind the cityscape that she both loved... and hated. As the sun went down, Mara quietly asked Mercy. " Mercy, are you sure that Will is ready for this? He almost screwed up the last one." Mercy answered her girlhood friend truthfully.

"Mara, he's getting better. Despite being three years my senior." The heist went well and Mercy found the item they were looking for, right inside the safe that she found herself.


	20. Chapter 20

_ Garrett's Point Of View_

_The master thief was trying to keep warm within his cell and thinking to himself. " Mercy, God, I miss you so much baby girl. And Erin, I'm so sorry for not being strong enough to save you that night at the Manor. I hope that both of you can forgive me for not being there, for the both of you." _

_Rose went to visit him one day to tell him the reason why she's so interested in both Mercy and Erin. She began the tale once she got there. " Garrett, these are the two main reasons why I'm interested in Erin and Mercy. Because Erin was my twin sister and I'm afraid for your daughter's sake, and for you as well. My mother had arranged for my twin sister's death at the Manor. I never knew that she was dead until Basso told me she was. I had cried my heart out when I told my husband. Luke. He knew that you had a daughter with his sister, Rose Marie"_


	21. Chapter 21

Garrett gave Rose a questioning look when, it suddenly dawned on him that she was his sister-in-law. They managed to get out of the basement to get him warmed up, and placed in a better cell all at the same time.

Luke greeted the master thief with a warm smile and a mug of ale. He said. " Garrett, Rose and I have a son named William looking after Mercy. I know that you hate nobles, but I'm just a soldier's son who married a princess."

Garrett gave Luke a half smile and replied. " Thank you, both of you, for watching over Mercy. She's all I have, after losing both Erin and Rose Marie eighteen years ago."

Meanwhile, the visions are getting worse and Mercy always seems to have a seizure with every single one. And when this happens, Will has to keep her lying as still as possible after having one to converse her strength and to heal before doing another job for Basso. Will went to the Crippled Burrick one night, alone to tell Basso the truth. And they talked late into the night before Will went back home to the clock tower... and to Mercy.


	22. Chapter 22

_With all of the jobs that Basso hands out, Mercy and Will were always given the highest risk problems and jobs. However, Mercy's rule is, to never kill someone unless it's absolutely feasible to do so. One night, while work was really slow, Mercy helped Will with his archery skills._

_When Will asked her." Mercy, have you ever been with a man before?" Mercy thought about it for a few minutes before answering truthfully. " No Will, I haven't ever been with a man. Besides Papa. And no, I haven't slept with anyone either." _

_"And besides", she continues," I doubt anyone would want to sleep with me anyway. Considering my lifestyle." Will nodded in agreement and continued with his lessons at that time. Knowing that he was to protect Mercy at all times, even if it means his own death along the way. They kept up both the training and the stealing and the selling until they were called to the Queen's court. Upon arrival, however, they moved forward carefully, they found everyone but a few children dead.  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_"Rose Marie was never truly my blood sister," said Luke. "She was an orphaned child and she never truly knew her parents until we fostered her but then, she was married to you my friend and well, the two of you had Mercy together."_

_Meanwhile back at the church. Mercy just froze in her tracks right away, before moving to find the Queen's body. Many of the thieves had families outside of the court at that time. The others returned, after making sure that their families were safe., hoping to find the Queen still alive._

_But, upon their arrival, they found Mercy, holding the queen's body in her arms. Just utterly numb by the shock of it all. Mercy was crying, as the Queen's death was somehow connected to her. Will was simply shocked at the scene of all that death. _

_Mercy was trying hard not to give herself hiccups from crying too hard, but to no avail. Finally, Will helped his young mentor to her feet and took her home. She stated. " Will, I knew this would happen. I knew that she would die like this. Erin showed me this. Why? Why did it have to be her? She was like a mother to me when I needed one. Why \could've I been the one who was killed?"_

_Will nodded in agreement and understanding, all the while tending to her. That night, after she fell asleep, from exhausting herself from crying, Will fell asleep beside her, to keep her calm and safe. All the while, hoping to keep her from hurting herself due to the Queen;s death affecting her so._


	24. Chapter 24

the next morning, Mercy woke up, only to find Will still sleeping beside her. She carefully got up and made something for breakfast.

When Will finally woke up himself, she gave him a bowl of porridge. She said to him. "Will, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. I have never given you much in the way of thanks. And I'm proud to have you as an apprentice." Will nodded in agreement and they sat in comforting silence.

The lessons that the two of them are learning, are going well. They made a vow to talk about the lessons they've been learning at meals. Basso kept sending jobs their way from time to time. But they're mostly stealing freely to increase their gold and the items to decorate the clock tower and to sell for extra money too. For this is the life of a thief, and a thief must continue their craft and learn it well.


	25. Chapter 25

Garrett told the story to Rose and her husband as best as he could at the time. "I met Erin inside the brothel when I was injured. She took care of me while trying her best to keep quiet about it. One night, however, she was approached by an unwanted customer,and, well, it didn't go very well. Long story short, I saved her and yet, I still feel guilty for letting her die over eighteen years ago. Now, I have an eighteen year old daughter that I haven't seen in over twelve years now."

Mercy's been writing things within her journal from her visions, and yet, things are all going to hell anyway. One night, she and Will were doing a heist, when the room began to blur all around her. And she had gotten she dizzy that she was about to collapse onto the floor when will had caught her. She was having a vision so intense, that she went into a seizure so terrible that she had past out from it all.

Will finished the heist while one of the other thieves carried her home. Hours later, Mercy came around and looked a her surroundings, trying to get her bearings. She was back home, in the clock tower, with the young girl named Lena while Will tended to business.

Author's note, I'm sorry for having put this sorry on hiatus for so long guys and girls. Thanks to both Mercstouch and Rothalion for the postive comments in the beginning. Please go and read their stuff. as a favor from me please. And GirlyGeek's stories as well. I will try to get a chapter up every week here. But I'm not making any promises. What with looking for a job and everything else going on right now. Truly nuts. So, please, bear with me as I try to get my Thief story updated and finished. {Oh my god, I wish that my t wouldn't always stick.}


	26. Chapter 26

Throughout the next few days., Mercy took the time to write her newest vision down within her journal. However, she felt quiet eyes on her at all times.

One day, she was standing outside on the roof watching the sun rising in the east when the twins arrived. Ezra and Mara have often helped her with various jobs but this time around, it's different. She's never been with a man and yet, she was able to keep Ezra from messing with her for over five years now.

But she does know that love lives on within her inner most heart and so does everyone else. That night, she went on a job when Will tried following her. Ezra kept him back and away from the young master thief while she and Mara dealt with bribing guards and shopkeepers to look the other way, depending upon the job.

She also knew that she could also trust her best friend since childhood with her secrets and she told her about the visions just starting to get stronger and far more frequent as well. Which scares her more then death itself.

Mara nodded and said. "Please be careful of whom knows about these visions of yours Mercy. Because people will be wanting you dead. For it all of course."

She nodded as she continued working on getting the locks picked and such while Ezra kept Will off her back for the time being. As she finished, she felt another vision and she knew that she had to get inside before it hit her hard.

Once inside, she kept from falling over as her vision came to her as nausea followed it through, which was odd. Because she always had seizures after them. Life was often made harder for the young thief as she never been able to see her father for over the past twelve years prior.

The vision was far worse then the ones she's ever had before. And yet, she felt like she was seeing Erin's fall long after Garrett removed her climbing claw from her belt before they went to collect the Arkenstone.

And yet, it just kept repeating over and over until she saw what it truly was for it was the damned stone giving her the visions and yet, she's wondering why Erin's been guiding her all the way throughout the years to the present moment and within the present time. But no one knows why and she knew that she has to get the damned stone away from the estate that she died in years earlier of course.


	27. Chapter 27

Mercy knew that she was different since birth, but what truly makes her so different is only known to Erin, Basso and her father. Life is always fun however, because she's making the legend grow always.

One night, Mercy was sitting outside on the roof of a nearby building when Will joined her. He asked her. "How is it that we get the harder jobs while the others are acting as spies?"

The young thief sighed and replied. "Will, I've been in this accursed city for over eighteen years now. But right now, I've got to find papa. I'm sure that someone will find him, not to mention these visions are leading me down the same path they've taken over eighteen years ago."

Her tears came after her sad statement and the new thief gently took her into his arms to give his mentor some small comfort of course. And the legend continues to grow even as the visions do seem to increase.


	28. Chapter 28

Mercy has learned how to embroider at a young age. And she has quite the collection of embroidered items within a hope use one day, wither as a housewife or as a single woman living as a master thief.

But, she also knows that she has to kill the thief taker general and soon. As well as fast. But, on that every night, she had a vision so intense, she was crippled by it.

In it, she saw her father laying beside her mother, sleeping when she was awoken by the kicking Mercy was doing at that time, at eight months. "Tiny kicks woke me. Please little one, let me get some sleep that I sorely need. And you can have a kicking fest in the morning Pathi. It means dove." Murmured Rose Mary. Garrett yawned and asked. "Everything alright love?"

She smiled as she answered him saying. "Your daughter is being particularly feisty tonight Garrett. She's been kicking me harder then she has been lately. Only God knows why." Garrett smiled as he placed a hand on his wife's womb and said. "Little one, will you please give your mother a good night's rest?"

The babe quieted and did so. And as fast as the vision came, it left leaving only Mercy and Erin standing together. Erin told her this. "Make a poison, place it upon a broad head and use it in the bastard thief taker general and kill him." She did so and killed the bastard herself.

As she told Basso what had happened, he knew just then that she was special but far more deadly the damned Gloom that's been killing people off lately. And as such, Will knows that he has to tell her the truth and soon. So, while they were sitting on a nearby rooftop, he told her everything and she knew that she was thusly betrayed by her student.

And so, for the second time that self same night when she killed of the thief taker general, she killed her student to protect herself because he attacked her first and she had to tell Basso about it. And he knew the truth of her words as well for the guards found the boy's body far down river the next day.


	29. Chapter 29

Mercy wasn't really surprised when Basso started ranting about the Thief taker general's death. He asked her."Why the hell would Erin tell you o poison the bastard Mercy girl? the watch'll be on your sweet little ass in no time."

She sighed as she replied."I know Uncle Basso, but it had to be done. Besides, I also know that Will is going to betray me one day, but he'll die by Erin's hand." And Mercy's legend continued to as she grew even more adept at her craft.

Meanwhile, Garrett knew that his hosts were murdered, and so, he left them and even managed to full disappear into the shadows.

Will was also mentored by the general, so he assumed the position for a while. All the while spreading the legend in all corners of the damned city. She feels like she needs to get away from the city, but it's been her home for over eighteen years as well as she's still trying to find her father as well.


	30. Chapter 30

Mercy now knows that Will is not who he says he is. There was another child that Rose had long before William. And her name, of course, was Marian. She killed her half brother and stepfather as well as her whore of a mother.

Marian gave her mentor a full hearted smile. And the two embraced as cousins should and chatted about everything and anything under the damned sun. Mercy asked her. "Marian, why use a boy's name if you knew hat I trusted you as a child?"

She blushed as she answered with the honest truth. "Mercy, my mother's name was Erin, and will, well he was my cousin before he went to work with the thief taker general. Along with my aunt and uncle as well. Because I was an orphan and feel like I don't belong here anymore. And so, here's my farewell old friend."

And after she left the clock tower, Mercy read the note and it went like this."Mercy, my old friend. May we meet once again in a better place then this hellhole of a city, and please, do not grieve for me nor even consider praying for me. I shall be going to hell this night."

And she went after the guards who had finally killed whom they thought was Garrett"s daughter. But Marian protected her childhood friend from that uncertainty of death upon the near horizon.


	31. Chapter 31

_Mercy now knows that her visions will be fading after the claw is buried, but she does also know one thing's for certain. She's a living legend's daughter. Being a living legend's daughter has it's advantages, but it also has it's own unique set of bloody challenges as well._

_"Life is a journey that we all must take until God calls us home," said Erin to Mercy within her newest vision. "But," she continued,"we all must create our living legends and help make them grow as well."_

_After the vision ended, she wrote about it within her diary and sighed saying. "Oh mama, why marry papa and have me become a master thief in this shit hole of a city?"_

_And since no known answer was forth coming, she settled down for the evening when an ill wind blew through the old ower making Mercy shiver and whimper for her father._


	32. Chapter 32

That night, Mercy went to the Crippled Burrick for a job from Basso when she bumped into her father. "Papa", she said in a startled voice, but then she embraced him as tears began to fall.

They were given a chance to talk while Basso kept everyone else busy elsewhere in the Burrick. Mercy started saying."To be honest Papa, I don't even know where to start. I mean, it's been a long twelve years."

Garrett picked it up from there. "Mercy girl, I've often remembered you laughing as a young girl. And yet, I see the woman you've become. And I'm proud of you, you know, You look just like your mother."

Mercy sighed as she asked."Papa, how did mama die? I mean, I barely remember her. I have no memories of her, save for this locket." Garrett knew that one day, Mercy would ask him about her mother and yet, he was ready for it as well.


	33. Chapter 33

"Mercy", started Garrett, "your mother was a beautiful woman who, over eighteen years ago, caught me in mid-heist. I think I was stealing jewels at the time. Of course, this was before getting the Primal stone. Or the Arkonstone as it's better known. She was always curious about our way of life."

He continued on with."Erin died at the Manor while I survived, but then, well, I was held captive for over twelve years. and yet, it wasn't until very recently, that I was given a chance to find you again baby girl and I did just that. I had already promised your mother though, to always watch over you."

"Because she knew that she wouldn't survive the birth, but that I would," finished Mercy. "But why would Erin be coming to me in the form of visions?" the young thief persisted.

Garrett sighed as he said in reply. "I wish I knew, really I truly did wish that I knew the answers Mercy girl. But, she must've guided you to both the claw and her body for a proper burial my dearest heart."

Once the two had gotten a job, to enter Crestwood Manor and find both the Baron and Orion as well as others who have betrayed them.


	34. Chapter 34

_Once headed back to Crestwood Manor, Mercy asked him, straight out, "Papa, why did Erin die here at Crestwood Manor nineteen years ago?"_

_Garrett stopped right in his tracks, knowing full well that he has to tell his daughter, Mercy, nothing but the full truth. "Mercy," he started to say,"Your godmother, Erin, was my last student until I became intimate with your mother. So, we were at Crestwood Manor the first time, while going after the Primal stone, she had died after losing her grip on my hand, and I had gotten injured and sick. Therefore, your mother had to wait for me to come home. And when I did, I found you waiting and your mother dead. I was shocked that she didn't survive the birth, but than, I had also found the letter. And after reading it through, I had finally cried my heart out, but I knew that I had to raise you myself."_

_Mercy was stunned when she received her father's answer, but she loved him all the more for it and she gave him a hug._


	35. Chapter 35

Once back at Crestwood Manor, Garrett removed a broad head arrow while Mercy removed a water arrow. She dealt with the lights while the Baron was planning on taking her alive if possible.

Garrett aimed his broad head straight at the old bastard when a knife was thrown right at Mercy. Mercy took the knife straight to her ribs when it hit, hitting one lung and dealing with a lot of other damage. But what was worse, there's poison on the blade causing her to have problems with her breathing.

She knew that the one person who threw it was Orion. The old bastard was notorious for using poisons on throwing knives. Orion smirked a bit as the poison worked it's magic on whom he thought was Garrett. Mercy was having trouble while she was bleeding inside her abdomen and fast.

The bastard was finally killed by Erin while the Baron tended to Mercy. The Primal stone had to be used to cure the poison that's coursing through the young thief's veins while the Baron offered himself for it to work. The fever that had over taken Mercy along with some broken bones and a pierced lung being healed carefully.


	36. Chapter 36

_IT took a full year for Mercy to fully heal just like it took her father a year to heal while her mother waited and fretted about him. But, she's also the granddaughter of the Queen of Beggars._

_Therefore, she's next in line to guide the beggars if she so opted to choose so. and, well, she's healing and getting well. Even though she's been very badly burned to boot, and on top of her raging fevers._

_"One moment, Basso, she's awake, and the next, well, she passes out," mutters Garrett while talking to his daughter's godfather. The bird was large sized crow named Reggie who loves Mercy to no end and stayed with her throughout her adult life._

_Basso coughed before calming the master thief. "Garrett, Garrett, Garrett," he said, "Mercy's stubborn just like her mother. Loyal too, to a fault like you, and yet, fierce just like Erin before she died." The master thief agreed with him when Mercy woke up after her final fever had finally broken and she whimpered in pain from her burns._

_she calmed the crow down and he hoped about losing his mind. She said rather weakly,"Papa" when he calmed her easily. Basso gave her some water while Garrett tended to her 3rd degree burns. Changing the bandages and repacking the burns with healing salve. Reggie settled on his mistress's lap after everything was dealt with.  
_

_Mercy had seen Erin only once more after Orion was killed within one final vision. Erin gave the young thief a full hearted smile as she said, "I'm proud of you Mercy. As is your mother. She's here with me, but not for long however."_

_Rose Marie echoed Erin's words of trust as they faded away for the last time._


	37. Chapter 37

"Who've thought that she'd make one hell of a master thief?" thought Maya to herself while watching Mercy working on the locks. She still sees Erin and her mother in her dreams on occasion, but nothing had to be really said at all.

Once inside the book store, Garrett filched the gems and such while she and Maya worked on getting everything else out of the drawers and such ilk like that.

Once back at the Crippled Burrick, Mercy and Garrett were talking with Basso about prices Basso choked on some smoke from whatever he was smoking and asked,"How'd our young little thief do tonight Garrett? Along with her friend?"

Garrett smiled as he asked him."Basso, what do you think? She did well as did Maya. I'm proud of them both. And with a damned good reason too."

The girls were quietly talking about the heist when she felt Erin's presence for one final time. She gave Garrett her forgiveness before hugging him goodbye.

They gave her their wishes, dreams and hopes as she faded away, never to be seen there again "Who would have thought that mama was the daughter of the best known master thief had ever lived," murmured Erin, Mercy's oldest daughter by Matthew, a fellow thief who knew Marian as a child because they were siblings.


	38. Chapter 38

"Now this story of Mercy and her father, Garrett was told to me by them both and Basso. as well as everyone else involved with them. Who am I? Why, I'm Mercy's granddaughter, Erin."

Mama has often mentioned my godfather, Ezra within her journals, but I'm just guessing that he had died fighting the watch over something. But she has never fully confirmed or denied it either way. But still, this journal that she has given me for my 15th birthday tells me that I'm to record her history and mine as well.

And this is just life as I've always known it and always will be knowing it till the day I die.


End file.
